Sect (Kolhar)
A sect (Kolhari: ᯘᯨᯞᯖᯩ, sekto) is a social concept in Kolhar that is used to classify the Kolhari people into various groups. These groups are divided along the lines of loyalty that a group of people's ancestors held to a particular ancient Kolhari warrior, though originally it was a division along ethnic lines. These groupings have undergone one major change in history, but have since stayed the same. Etymology The Kolhari word "sekto" derives from the Kolhari word "sekt" (ᯘᯨᯞᯖ) which means "follower". The reason for this is that the people who consist of the sects are descendants of the followers of one of eight ancient Kolhari warriors. Originally these warrriors led armies in wars, at various times, sometimes but not always against each others. Sects Currently there are 8 sects in Kolhar. These are, in alphabetical order, the Ali'i, Hobi, Nalek, Okla, Oklamar, Relora, Samoro, and Yar. Ali'i The Ali'i (ᯀᯗ᯦ᯇ᯦) sect is one of the oldest sects in Kolhar and is the first of the "Three Old Sects". They are the descendants of the armies of the ancient Kolhari warrior Ma'al Ali'imar (ᯕᯯᯇᯯᯒ ᯀᯗ᯦ᯇ᯦ᯕᯯᯗ) who led one of the 6 original groups of settlers that warred against each other during early Kolhari history. Ma'al became a legend for his honorable conduct and brute strength, even though he was eventually defeated by the armies of the Samara. Hobi The Hobi (ᯂᯩᯅ᯦) sect is another one of the oldest sects in Kolhar and is the second of the "Three Old Sects". They are descendants of the armies of Hobi Kordem (ᯂᯩᯅ᯦ ᯞᯩᯗᯑᯨᯕ). A general in the armies of the Samara, he led several successful expeditions and contributed greatly to the Samara war effort. He is known for his cunning and tactics, which is said to be rivaled only by Nalek Tichar. Nalek The Nalek (ᯔᯯᯗᯨᯞ) is the third oldest sect in Kolhar and is the third of the "Three Old Sects". They are descendants of the armies of Nalek Tichar (ᯔᯯᯗᯨᯞ ᯖ᯦ᯒᯯᯗ), a skilled tactician known for decieving his enemies by hiding his armies true strength. His intellect is said to only be rivaled by Hobi Kordem. Okla The Okla (ᯡᯞᯚᯯ) is a sect that was founded by K'Ven Okla (ᯞᯙᯨᯔ ᯡᯞᯚᯯ), who is said to be the father of Piq'ad, Kolhar's martial arts. Though Kolhar had many martial traditions before then, they varied depending on the geographic region. K'Ven is said to have been the first to unify these various martial traditions into a single, unified martial art. Oklamar The Oklamar (ᯡᯞᯚᯯᯕᯯᯗ) is a sect that was founded by K'Vor Oklamar (ᯞᯙᯩᯗ ᯡᯞᯚᯯᯕᯯᯗ). K'Vor is said to be an apprentice of K'Ven, and is widely regarded as the successor to K'Ven. For years after K'Ven's death, K'Vor directed the teaching of Piq'ad and made the practice of Piq'ad widespread in Kolhar by setting up a uniform training system for it. Modern prominance In modern times it is not uncommon to see a Kolhari person identify as a part of their sect as well as the Kolhari ethnicity as a whole. Modern political boundaries of Kolhar are also modeled after historic areas of control by each sect, with the borders of each Kolhari province nearly mirroring the old political divisions of Kolhar. Ones sect was also used by the Kolhari Advancement Party in a class-based citizenship program, in which people form the Oklamar sect were considered to be "first-class citizens" with everyone else being "second-class citizens" due to the Kolhari Advancement Party's claim that the Oklamar sect was "inherently superior" to all other sects.